My Lupin, My Holmes
by DragonShadowDSC
Summary: Kau adalah Lupin, seorang pencuri gentleman yang mampu mencuri hatiku, tapi juga Holmesku karena telah memecahkan misteri terbesar di hidupku/Judul nggak nyambung sama cerita*cuman chapter terakhir yg nyambung*/ RnR plz?
1. Prologue

WARNING:Typo, OOC.

Houtarou x Chitanda

Prolog

Sepasang mata berwarna ungu itu kembali menatap anak lelaki di depannya yang sedang mengadah keluar, ia sudah berkali-kali melakukan itu, tetapi berkali-kali pula ia kembali menindik, menatap bukunya.

Tetapi, untuk entah keberapa kalinya, mata itu kembali menatap laki-laki dei depannya, ia ragu-ragu ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Chitanda?"

Rupanya, lelaki itu menyadari dirinya ditatap berkali-kali oleh perempuan itu, yang tak lain adalah Chitanda Eru, mata hijaunya mencoba mencari petunjuk apa yang sedari tadi Eru lihat.

"Y-Ya?!" tanya Eru gelagapan.

_Kalau sikapnya seperti ini, pasti ada maunya._

"Ada apa? Kau penasaran tentang apalagi kali ini?" tanya Houtarou sambil menatap Eru "Eh.. ngg.. anou etto.. uhh..," Eru kembali memainkan jarinya,Houtarou yang sudah lelah menunggu menghela nafasnya, kemudian angkat bicara "Jangan bilang..., ini ada hubungannya dengan privasi keluargamu," kata Houtarou "M-Memang iya..,"

_Memang IYA katamu!?_

"Aku.. ingin bertanya Oreki-san..," "Hm?"

Saru detik.

Dua detik.

Hening.

"MAUKAH KAU MENJADI PACARKU SELAMA TIGA HARI?!"

DUARRR! (efek background)

"Kenapa tiba-tiba!?" tanya Houtarou "M-Maksudku pacar bohongan..," "Iya! Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba!?" "Eh.. anou.. etto..ng..,"

-SkipTime-

"Jadi sepupumu akan datang lusa dan mereka semua sudah punya pacar, mereka akan mengenalkanmu pada seorang laki-laki yang katanya jika cocok akan dinikah paksakan denganmu?" Eru mengangguk

"Kenapa tidak minta orang lain saja? Satoshi misalnya?" tanya Houtarou "Jadi memang tidak bisa ya..," otak Houtarou yang awalnya _blank_ tiba-tiba menjadi _sedikit panik_ "Bukan.. bukan begitu maksudku! Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Houtarou lagi.

"Kalau aku minta tolong Fukube-san.. aku takut Mayaka-san cemburu, dan kupikir, kalau minta orang dari luar klub mereka curiga..," kata Eru "..Kau salah satu orang yang dapat kupercaya Oreki-san," kata Eru, akhirnya, Houtarou menghela nafas

"Baiklah," kata Houtarou "Benarkah!? Terima kasih, Oreki-san!" Eru tersenyum.

_Ya ampun! Senyumnya manis sekali_, pikir Houtarou, dia bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat walau sedikit "Oreki-san?" tanpa sadar, wajah Eru sudah begitu dekat, Houtarou yang kaget terjatuh dari kursinya dan kepala bagian depan dan belakangnya sempat terbentur "Oreki-san!" "_Ittai_..," dan demi apapun, kali itu, mata Houtarou membulat juga pipinya-oh bukan-wajahnya, super-merah.

Dan itu hanya karena...

...Eru mencium keningnya.

~"~"~"~"~

"Sudah selesai," kata Eru tersenyum, ia baru saja memakaikan salep (bener gak sih?) pada kening Houtarou yang sekarang, sedikit biru karena terjatuh tadi.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya," pesan Eru.

_Hati-hati? Memang itu salah siapa?_

"_Hai_," jawab Houtarou

Sungguh, demi melihat gadis itu, kini, seorang Oreki Houtarou rela datang ke sekolah yang ia anggap membosankan.

"Besok, kau bisa temui aku di rumahku?" tanya Eru "Tentu, aku harus pakai baju apa?" tanpa sadar, kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Houtarou "Eh?" "Tidak! Tidak apa-apa!"

Pandangan Eru melembut, kemudian tersenyum "Boleh apa saja Oreki-san, jujur saja, aku selalu suka cara bepakaianmu yang santai, menurutku.. cocok denganmu," sambil menatap kearah lain, wajah Eru memerah.

Houtarou juga, dia hanya mengangguk kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, wajahnya juga memerah, entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu," kata Eru.

"Aku juga," kata Houtarou.

Tas ini kok... agak berat? Pikir Houtarou

Tas ini ringan! Tumben! Pikir Eru

"Ayo Pulang,"

"Hmm!"

To Be Continued

*(*(*(*)*)*)*

Next Chapter: First Day, Introduce.

Sneak Peak Nect Chapter

"Ini bukan milikku!"

"Selamat Datang Oreki.. ahh.. kupanggil Houtarou saja tak apa?"

"Namaku Aya Ikaruga,"

"Namaku Chitanda Lilika,"

"Namaku Riyuu Riyama!"

"Aku Takahashi Akeshi,"

"Aku Kaikuzu Ashera,"

"Aku Tohira Shou,"

"Namaku Kitte Ikushi,"

RnR plz!


	2. First Day, Introduce

My Lupin, My Holmes

Chapter 1:First Day, Introduce

Disclaimer:Not Mine

Beware OOC-ness!

* * *

"Houtarou, kau ini mau jadi pacar bohongan apa mau belajar?" tanya Tomoe begitu memerhatikan Houtarou yang membawa tas sekolah, hari ini dia berdandan dengan kaus berwarna abu-abu dan sweater yang mirip jaket (?) berwarna biru dan celana jeans biasa "Ini bukan tasku, ini punya Chitanda," kata Houtarou "Hee... tertukar ya? Ya baiklah, asal kamu jangan lihat yang aneh-aneh di tasnya Chitanda," "HENTIKAN ANEKI!" seru Houtarou.

Ia segera membanting pintu karena kesal dengan kelakuan kakaknya itu "Nanti akan kutanyakan pada Chitanda-chan apa yang terjadi ya~" kata Tomoe dari dalam "TIDAK! Jangan lakukan itu!"

XoXoXoX

"...Permisi..,"

Houtarou menatap pintu rumah Eru yang tertutup rapat, menunggu seseorang datang.

Tap, Tap, Tap.

Bingo, terdengar suara langkah kaki.

"Iyaaa~"

Suara yang lembut, seperti malaikat, hanya satu orang yang memiliki suara itu, Eru Chitanda.

"Oreki-san! Kau sudah datang ya?" "Hm..," kata Houtarou.

"Bau anggur," gumam Houtarou "Ah! Iya, aku baru mandi Oreki-san.., Selamat Datang Oreki-san... ahh, kupanggil Houtarou saja tak apa?" tanya Eru "Ya, Tentu," kata Houtarou "Baiklah.. Oreki-san.. maksudku.. Houtarou-san boleh memanggilku Eru..," kata Eru "Houtarou-san? Apa tidak terlalu aneh?" tanya Houtarou "Eh?" "Ya sih.. ini aku cuman dengar dari kakakku, tapi katanya, kalau yang ehm.. pacaran itu manggilnya -kun atau semacamnya..," kata Houtarou "Ahh.. begitu.. kalau begitu.. silahkan masuk Houtarou-kun,"

_Sepertinya mukaku barusaja kena air panas-merah._

"Ahh, Chi- maksudku, Eru!" "Iya?" "Ini tasmu?" "Wahh! Iyahh! sepertinya tas kita tertukar ya!"

_Bukan sepertinya, tapi memang._

Houtarou teringat semalam saat ia membuka tasnya.

_Flashback_

_"Baiklah..," saat Houtarou membuka tasnya, ia melihat..._

_Ada sisir, jepit rambut, cermin, buku cerita, dan bedak _

_"TUNGGU DULU! Ini bukan punyaku!"_

_Seru Houtarou_

_Masaka..._

_"Tasku tertukar!"_

_End Of flasback_

"Ayo masuk Houtarou-kun!"

~o0o0o~

"Ini, silahkan diminum Houtarou-kun," kata Eru "Terima kasih.. Eru," kata Houtarou "Hm-m..," kata Eru "Sepupumu kapan datangnya?" tanya Houtarou "Harusnya sebentar-,"

"Eru!"

"Panjang umur," kata Houtarou.

"Aya-chan~! Ayo masuk semuanya!"

Masuklah 7 orang, ada 4 laki-laki dan 3 perempuan (tidak termasuk Eru), Houtarou segera berdiri, ia menatap Eru yang dari tadi tersenyum begitu sepupunya datang.

"Ayo kuperkenalkan! Ini Oreki Houtarou..," ucapan Eru terputus, kemudian, dia menggamit tangan Houtarou yang membuat laki-laki itu sontak memerah "...pacarku," kata Eru tersenyum, mukanya memerah.

"Ooh..., jadi pria seperti ini ya, yang bisa Eru dapatkan, lumayan," kata perempuan berambut pink.

"Baiklah! Waktunya memulai perkenalan!"

"Namaku Aya Ikaruga," kata yang berambut pink

"Namaku Chitanda Lilika," yang berambut ungu

"Namaku Riyuu Riyama!" yang berambut hitam ikal

"Aku Takahashi Akeshi," laki-laki berambut pirang

"Aku Kaikuzu Ashera," berambut merah

"Aku Tohira Shou," berambut pirang-cokelat

"Namaku Kitte Ikushi," dan cokelat

Eru menatap Houtarou, kemudian tersenyum.

_Perkenalkan dirimu._

Kira-kira itulah yang Eru sampaikan.

"Oreki Houtarou," kata Houtarou setengah hati "Nah, Eru-chii! Inilah yang awallnya kami akan jodohkan denganmu!" kata Aya "Kitte-san?" tanya Eru "Tolong jangan terlalu formal, Eru-chan," kata Ikushi sambil membungkuk "Eh..," "Panggil saja aku Ikushi," kata Ikushi "A..," Eru akhirnya mengangguk pelan "Aku lapar..," kata Shou "Bukan hanya kamu..," kata Kaizuku dan Akeshi "Baiklah, Riyuu-chan, Lilika-chan dan Aya-chan akan masak,"kata Eru.

"Aku juga akan membantu," kata Eru.

Perempuan-perempuan itu masuk ke dapur, sementara yang laki-laki terdiam diruang tamu.

_Aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini..._

"Nah, jadi, Oreki, sudah berapa lama kau dan Chitanda berpacaran?" tanya Kaizuku atau Kai "E-Ehh?" tanya Houtarou "Iya! Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan?" tanya Shou "Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan hatinya?" tanya Akeshi "Bagaimana kencan pertama kalian?" tanya Ikushi "A...Aku..,"

"Psssttt.. Houtarou-kun!" Houtarou menoleh, Eru, tatapan mukanya seolah mengatakan.

_Aku harus menjawab apa?_

_Bilang saja!_

Itu jawaban Eru.

S_angat tidak memuaskan_, pikir Houtarou

"Oreki-kun! Jawablah pertanyaan kami!" kata Shou memohon "Ah.. yah.. baiklah..," kata Houtarou berdeham "K-Kami.. baru berpacaran kira-kira tiga bulan.. uhh.. melakukan sesuatu seperti apa, Tohira-san?" tanya Houtarou "Oh jangan sesopan itu kawan! Panggil saja Shou! Yah, hal-hal seperti.. berciuman.. berpelukan.. atau 'tingkat atas'," kata Shou mengedipkan sebelah matanya "Dasar mesum," kata Akeshi "Ahh.. kami tidak-maksudku.. belum berani melakukan hal-hal yang seperti itu kecuali mungkin.. berciuman dan berpelukan..,"

_Kau ngomong apa tadi Houtarou!? Dasar Bodoh!_!, umpat Houtarou pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya ah.. soal itu..," di saat itulah, Houtarou bingung "Mungkin kau harus bertanya pada Eru-chan," kata Ikushi "Benar," "Kencan pertama kami yahh... hanya sekedar... pergi ke taman hiburan," kata Houtarou "Begitu, kalau aku menjadi kau akan ku bawa Eru-chan ke tempat paling romantis," kata Ikushi.

_Cih, bikin... bikin.. bikin marah saja.. tunggu.. aku cemburu?_

Houtarou menggeleng-geleng "Makanannya siap!" kata Aya "Yeayy!" Semuanya segera makan, Akeshi sudah menyuapi pacarnya; Aya, Kai menyuapi Lilika, sedangkan Shou menyuapi Riyuu.

"Mau kusuapi Eru-chan?" tanya Ikushi "T-Tapi aku..," Eru sempat menatap Houtarou yang sedari tadi diam.

Kuping Houtarou panas mendengarnya "Eru," kata Houtarou "Ahh, Houtarou-kun apa-," "Buka mulutmu," pinta Houtarou, pelan, namun Eru dapat mendengarnya "Ehh?" "Buka saja," kata Houtarou.

"Aaa...," Eru membuka mulutnya,

Houtarou segera memasukkan makanan ke mulut Eru "Telan, kunyah pelan-pelan, jangan terburu-buru," kata Houtarou mengambil kembali sumpitnya dari mulut Eru, Eru menunduk, mukanya memerah, kemudian dia mengangguk dan mengunyah pelan-pelan.

Eru bergeser sedikit, agar dia bisa tepat di samping Houtarou kemudian menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Houtarou.

"Aaaa~," kata Eru

"Hahh!?" tanya Houtarou

"Tadi Houtarou-kun sudah menyuapiku 'kan? Sekarang aku akan menyuapi Houtarou-kun," kata Eru.

"A..,"

"Kalau Houtarou tidak mau biar aku saja yang menerima makanan darimu Eru," kata Ikushi.

"!"

Houtarou langsung memasukkan makanan yang ada di sumpit Eru ke mulutnya, Eru agak kaget namun kemudian tertawa "Jangan terburu-buru Houtarou-kun!" kata Eru.

_Sial, termakan omongan sendiri._

Houtarou tersedak "Houtarou-kun! Kamu tidak apa-apa? Ini minum kyaa!"

BRUSHH!

_Hari pertama hancur._

Tehnya tumpah ke baju Houtarou "Houtarou-kun! M-Maaf aku.. aku..,"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Eru? Airnya cukup panas," tanya Houtarou pada Eru "E-Ehh!? Kan, Houtarou-kun yang kena tumpahannya kenapa kau..," "Jawab dulu Eru," kata Houtarou bersikeras.

"Hanya kena sedikit..," kata Eru.

"Wah, pacar yang perhatian Ne~ Eru!" kata Lilika "L-Lilika-chan!"

"Houtarou-kun.. ikuti aku sebentar," kata Eru.

* * *

"Eru, kita mau kemana?" tanya Houtarou, dari tadi, Eru menyeretnya, ia khawatir, jangan-jangan Eru kerasukan sesuatu (?) "Maaf Houtarou-kun..," kata Eru "Sudah, aku tidak apa-apa, kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanya Houtarou, Eru terdiam sebentar, ia menyeret Houtarou ikut serta ke dalam sebuah ruangan gelap.

Kamar.

"Eru, ini kamar siapa?" tanya Houtarou "Houtarou-kun..," "Eh?"

"Tolong lepaskan pakaianmu!"

Satu detik.  
Dua detik.

Hening.

"EHH!? E-Eru! Ini belum saatnya!" kata Houtarou "Tapi kalau dibiarkan lama-lama, kau akan sakit!" kata Eru "Aku tidak akan sakit kalau hanya karena ini!" "Tapi kan, bajumu basah! Nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

_Oh.. itu toh, maksudnya, Nice Going Houtarou Oreki! Otakmu mulai mesum!_

"Tapi pakai baju siapa?" tanya Houtarou "Ada beberapa baju punyamu disini, waktu menginap bersama Fukube-san dan Mayaka-chan," kata Eru "B-Baik, tapi kau jangan lihat," kata Houtarou "T-Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Permisi!" kata Eru.

Begitu pintu kamar ditutup, Houtarou bisa melihat beberapa pakaiannya, ia segera mengganti bajunya, kemudian keluar.

"Eru? Apakah lama?"

"Tidak..,"

"Ayo, kalau begitu, kita kembali, aku tak mau satupun curiga,"

"Baik, Houtarou-kun,"

-0o0-

Akhirnya hari pertama selesai, Houtarou pamit pulang pada Eru, Ikushi tidur di hotel (Houtarou agak lega) ia segera bersepeda pulang sambil membawa tasnya.

_Hari yang melelahkan, benar-benar menghabiskan energi._

* * *

THE STORY AFTER THAT (Plus Session)

"Selamat Datang Houtarou! Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakanlah pada kakakmu yang tercinta ini!" kata Tomoe begitu Houtarou datang "Tidak mau," kata Houtarou "Kau jahat sekali, ayolah Houtarou!" kata Tomoe "Aneki-,"

KRINGGGGG!

Telepon rumah berbunyi.

"Oreki Houtarou," kata Houtarou.

_"Oreki-san..! Besok kita akan piknik ke pantai dan ke bukit, kau ikut ya!"_

"Chitan-,"

"_Baiklah, Aya-chan memanggilku, Jaa'"_

"Jaa'"

"Apa? Apa yang Chitanda-chan bilang," "Aneki-,"

KRIIIINGGG!

"Oreki Houtarou,"

"_Houtarou, ini Satoshi, besok kamu ada acara?"_

"Ada,"

_"HAH?! HOUTAROU PUNYA ACARA!? ACARA APA!?"_

"Bukan-,"

"Dia akan menjadi pacar Chitanda-chan~!" kata Tomoe dari belakang.

"ANEKI!"

_"HAH!? KAU DAN CHITANDA-SAN BERPACARAN!? SEJAK KAPAN HOUTAROU!? TEGANYA KAU TAK MEMBERITAHUKU!"_

"Satoshi! Jadi..,"

-SkipTime-

"_Oh.. jadi kau menerima permintaannya wahahah.. Mayaka pasti senang mendengarnya_,"

"Hm,"

"_Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku dan Mayaka mengikutimu_,"

"Silahkan,"

"O_ke, sampai jumpa besok, Dahh!_"

"Hm,"

"Jadi Houtarou-," "Sudahlah Aneki..,"

Sementara Tomoe terus-terusan berkomentar, Houtarou tertidur pulas.

*END of Ch 2*

* * *

Holla~! Aku disini again.

Hahahahah... jadi begitulah.

RnR

Sneak Peak next chapter (Second Day, The Picnic with a full of jealousy and things)

"Kau tampak cantik saat memakainya,"

"Eru-chan, biar aku yang membalurkan krim suryanya,"

"Aku mau jadi pasangannya Eru-chan,"

"Houtarou-kun! Tunggu!"

"Eru!? Kau dimana!?"

"Houtarou-kun.. cium aku..,"

See You Next Chapter


	3. Second Day

My Lupin, My Holmes chapter 2

Second day, a picnic full of jealousy and things

OC's Pair:

Akeshi x Aya

Kai x Lilika

Shou x Riyuu

-HoUtAeRu-

"Bangun Houtarou!" suara Tomoe terdengar lagi, Houtarou menggeliat, kemudian dia tertidur lagi "OREKI HOUTAROU," kata Tomoe dengan suara dikeraskan, Houtarou masih saja tengkurap, kepalanya ditempatkan di bantal.

"Maaf, Chitanda-chan, sepertinya dia masih tidur,"

_Chitanda?_

"Benarkah..? Kupikir aku bisa menjemputnya pagi ini,"

_Eh.. suara Chitanda?_

"Kenapa tidak coba kau yang bangunkan?"

"T-Tapi!"

"Coba saja,"

Diakhiri dengan suara Tomoe, tangan lembut menyentuhnya.

"Oreki-san.. bangun..,"

_Benar-benar Chitanda!_

Houtarou segera bangun, ia mengerjap "Chitanda?" ditatapnya Eru yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Oh, rupanya adikku sudah belajar modus ya, sekarang, bagus, bagus..," Tomoe mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"H-Hahh!? M-Modus?! Tidak! Aku tidak modus! Enak saja!" kata Houtarou "Hm? Kalau begitu, kenapa tadi kubangunkan kamu tidak bangun-bangun?" tanya Tomoe "I-Itu.., eh, Chitanda apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Houtarou pada Eru "Aku menjemputmu, Oreki-san, yang lainnya sudah bersiap-siap, aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu tapi..," ucapan Eru terputus "-Menyiapkan pakaianku!?" tanya Houtarou kaget "I-Iya,"

"Ara~ Chitanda-chan sangat baik, aku heran kenapa kau memilihnya sebagai 'pacar bohongan'," kata Tomoe menyeringai "Diamlah, Aneki, baik, aku mandi sekarang," kata Houtarou "Oke..,"

Houtarou kemudian memperhatikan Eru dari kepala sampai kaki, dia memakai gaun musim panas yang roknya selutut, polos, berwarna putih, namun ada hiasan bunga sakura transparan di bagian roknya.

"Oh ya, omong-omong Chitanda,"

"Hai?"

"Baju itu..,"

"...?"

"Kau tampak cantik saat memakainya,"

-SkipTime-

Aqua Swimming Pool, tempat itu baru dibuka dan harganya… selangit! Untunglah, Paman Riyuu adalah pemiliknya, Houtarou tidak habis pikir, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

**From:Fukube Satoshi**

**To: Oreki Houtarou**

**Houtarou, hari ini aku dan Mayaka ke Aqua Swimming Pool jadi tidak bisa mengawasimu..sayang sekali! Padahal aku ingin melihatmu beraksi hahahaa :p**

**Ya Sudah.**

**Good Luck! ^^**

**7:23 A.M.**

Dan juga dari…

**From:Ibara Mayaka**

**To:Oreki Houtarou**

**Aku tidak bisa mengawasimu, awas saja kau apa-apakan Chii-chan! **

**7:24 A.M.**

Houtarou menghela nafas, dia sebenarnya agak mual, tahu sendiri dia cepat kena mabuk kendaraan, termasuk mobil (Hyouka eps.7) ia membalas keduanya secara bersamaan.

**From:Oreki Houtarou**

**To: Fukube Satoshi, Ibara Mayaka**

**Aku juga kesana.**

**Chitanda memilih tempat itu untuk hari kedua, jadi kalian boleh mengawasiku kapan saja. Silahkan.**

**7:26 A.M.**

Houtarou memasukkan lagi ponselnya ke tas, ia kembali menyandarkan badannya ke jok mobil, AC membuatnya lebih mual lagi.

"Ore—Houtarou-kun?" Eru menatap Houtarou cemas "Hm?" jawab Houtarou "Kau tidak apa-apa..?" tanya Eru "Mm.. tidak juga..," kata Houtarou sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Kau mual lagi.. kau mau pulang?" tanya Eru "Tidak.. tidak… biarkan saja aku tidur sebentar… Eru..," kata Houtarou "Baiklah..," kata Eru.

Beberapa lama kemudian, mereka sampai, Ikushi sudah sampai duluan, yang pertama turun, Kai, kemudian Shou, Akeshi, Riyuu, Lilika, Aya kemudian Eru dan terakhir Houtarou, dia masih menatap ponselnya.

**From:Fukube Satoshi**

**To:Oreki Houtarou**

**Benarkah!? Yayy~! Kalau begitu aku gak akan kehilangan momen apapun yahahaha!**

**7:30 A.M.**

**From:Ibara Mayaka**

**To:Oreki Houtarou**

**Baguslah, Good Luck, Pemalas.**

**7:32 A.M.**

"Baiklah, ayo kita berganti baju dulu!" Kata Riyuu, semuanya mengangguk, Houtarou hanya diam sambil masuk ke ruang ganti.

Tidak lama, dia selesai, celana renang yang cukup simpel, seperti yang dipakai olehnya saat di kolam renang bersama Kotenbu (Hyouka 11.5/ OVA) kemudian dia keluar, hanya untuk mendapati Satoshi dan Ibara yang menunggunya "Yo Houtarou!"

_Untunglah, yang lain belum keluar_, pikir Houtarou.

"Kami akan mengawasi dari jauh, tenang saja," kata Satoshi, kemudian berlalu "Ne! Kau! Pacarnya Eru!" seru Aya, Houtarou yang kaget menoleh.. "Iya.. Ikaruga-san?" tanya Houtarou "Ck.. Benar kata si Shou itu, kau terlalu sopan, panggil saja Aya! Coba lihat pacarmu ini!"

"Eh?"

"A-Aya-chan!" terdengar suara Eru dari ruang ganti "Ayo sini!" kata Aya, dia menarik tangan Eru.

"…ah..,"

Eru mengenakan baju renang berwarna biru keunguan bermotif polkadot warna putih.

"..A-Aya-chan!" seru Eru lagi.

"..manis..,"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Pacarnya Eru?"

"Hentikan memanggilnya begitu Aya, dia punya nama, Houtarou Oreki," kata Akeshi "Ah, maaf, tapi aku serius, kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi?" "T-Tidak," kata Houtarou berbohong.

"Houtarou-kun! Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

_Oh, Tidak._

"A..,"

"Aku penasaran!"

_Sialan._

"Yah.. aku cuman bilang.. uhh.. baju renangnya cocok denganmu, kau terlihat.. uhh.. manis..," Houtarou jadi _salting_ alias salah tingkah, Eru mengerjap, kemudian menunduk.

"Arigatou..,"

"Baiklahh! AYO KITA BERMAIN!" Seru Shou bersemangat.

"YOOOO!"

-0-0-

Saat itu, laki-laki masing-masing membalurkan krim surya ke punggung pacarnya, beda halnya dengan Houtarou yang mendiamkan Eru.

"Eru-chan, biarkan aku yang membalurkan krim suryanya," kata Ikushi.

Laki-laki ini..,

"T-Tidak usah Ikushi-san! Aku baik-baik saja," kata Eru "Tidak apa..," kata Ikushi, Eru ragu-ragu melihat kearah Houtarou yang terdiam dengan muka jengkel akibat perbuatan Ikushi.

"Tidak usah ya," kata Houtarou.

**Saatnya bermain bola voli!**

"Aku ada ide!" seru Shou "Heh?" "Kita semua, menggendong pacar kita di pundak kemudian, mereka yang main voli air gimana?" tanya Shou.

"Wahh, boleh! Ayo!" kata Kai dan Akeshi, mereka segera menggendong Riyuu dan Aya.

"Houtarou-kun, apa kau mau ikut bermain?" tanya Eru "... tidak..," kata Houtarou "Begitu.. jadi.., aku juga tidak usah..," "Aku mau jadi pasangannya Eru-chan," kata Ikushi, mengulurkan tangannya.

Houtarou sebenarnya jengkel, namun ia lelah sekali, dia juga masih mual "Baiklah, untuk kali ini," kata Houtarou.

Akhirnya Eru jadi pasangannya Ikushi, Houtarou memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

"Houtarou, kamu ini pacarnya lho,"

_Satoshi._

"Terus?" tanya Houtarou sinis.

"Peduli sedikit! Masa' Chii-chan kamu biarkan dengan orang lain? Dasar cobreng!" kata Mayaka.

"Cobreng?" tanya Houtarou.

"Cobreng itu singkatan Houtarou, singkatannya 'Cowok Brengsek'," kata Satoshi.

"Tau ah! Pergi sana! Katanya mau dari jauh!" seru Houtarou.

Selesai dari kolam renang, mereka pergi ke bukit, Eru dan Riyuu menggelar karpet, Aya menyiapkan keranjang makanan, dan para laki-laki membantu menyusun piring, apakah yang Houtarou lakukan?

Dia sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam ini; memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Mereka makan-makan sambil mengobrol, di dekat bukit itu ada festival musim panas.

"Sepertinya tempat ini sudah bukan daerah Kamiyama lagi ya..," kata Eru.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Riyuu "Festival musim panas kan, besok," kata Houtarou "Ohh.. mau kesana? Ayo!"

Terpaksa, Houtarou kembali menyeret kakinya, padahal, niatnya ingin langsung tidur.

"Eru-chan, ada saus di pipimu," kata Ikushi "Ahh? Benarkah?" Eru segera mencari tisu sementara itu..

Slurp!

Houtarou kaget melihat kejadian itu, hatinya panas, Ikushi menjilat pipi Eru.

"E-Ehhh!" seru Eru.

"hahahaaha, lucu," kata Ikushi.

Wah, Eru tambah tersipu.

Sementara Houtarou, matanya menajam kearah Eru, saat tatapan matanya bertemu Eru, ia mengalihkan pandangannya "Ayo, aku ingin cepat pulang," kata Houtarou, suaranya sedikit keras.

Semua mengangguk.

"Houtarou-kun! Tunggu!" seru Eru

"Houtarou-kun!" seru Eru lagi, sementara yang dipanggil tak menjawab.

"Houtarou-kun...,"

Hilang. Ada yang hilang. Houtarou tau itu, dia berpikir itu apa, kemudian dia tersentak.

"Eru!" serunya.

Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa dia lupa? Gadis itu tadi mengejarnya, sekarang, dia tak tahu dimana.

"Eru!? Kau dimana!?" Houtarou berlari mencari Eru.

Dia bertanya ke semua orang, satu-dua orang melihatnya ke kuil dalam hutan.

HUTAN!?

Houtarou sudah panik bukan kepalang, ia langsung masuk ke hutan mencari kuil yang dimaksud.

_Sial, Sial, Sial!_

Kalau dia tak menghiraukannya tadi, kan pasti, tidak akan seperti ini! Ini juga menambah membuang energi!

"Eru!"

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara gadis menangis, ia merasa, jantungnya akan berhenti sekarang, apakah itu hantu? Eru? atau..

"E-Eru?"

Seorang gadis dengan gaun musim panas duduk di kuil kecil, dia menangis.

"Eru?" tanya Houtarou.

"H-Ho-Houtarou..kun?"

Syukurlah, itu bukan hantu, itu benar-benar Eru.

Houtarou berjalan kearah Eru, matanya masih berair, hati Houtarou sakit melihatnya menangis, apalagi, Eru menangis karena dirinya, ia kemudian memeluk Eru, membiarkan gadis itu terisak dalam pelukannya.

Eru mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Houtarou, ia menangis, mencengkram baju Houtarou.

"Sudah.. jangan menangis..," kata Houtarou.

"... Aku minta maaf..," kata Houtarou lagi.

"S-Se-Seharusnya.. a-aku yang mi-minta maaf.. a-aku.. aku t-tidak m-mengerti perasaan Houtarou-kun aku..,"

"Maaf Eru, aku juga.., seperti itu kekanak-kanakan sekali," kata Houtarou.

Eru menggeleng, dia menatap Houtarou.

"Houtarou-kun..,"

"?"

"Houtarou-kun.. cium aku..,"

Bersamaan dengan itu, ratusan kembang api meluncur ke langit.

"_Onegai_..," kata Eru.

Houtarou pasrah, tidak bisa apa-apa, ia memejamkan matanya, membawa Eru lebih dekat dengannya, kemudian..

Menutup jarak antara mereka.

Bibir mereka bertemu, hangat, manis.

"Aku tidak mau ini berakhir,"

PLUS SESSIONS!

"Aku pulang," "SELAMAT DATANG HOUTAROU~~!"

Tomoe langsung menyambutnya, dengan konfeti bertebaran.

"Akhirnya, kau mencium Chitanda-chan juga,"

Mata Houtarou membulat "TAU DARIMANA KAU!?" tanya Houtarou "Ara~ Janganlah kasar seperti itu, aku dapat dari Satoshi-kun," "ANEKI! HAPUS FOTONYA! AKU TAU SATOSHI MEMOTRETNYA!"

"Tidak akan~ Akan kukirim pada Ibu dan Ayah,"

"ANEKIIII!"

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG!

"Oreki Houtarou,"

"Oreki-san, besok datang ke festival musim panas ya,"

"Iya,"

"Oyasumi,"

"Oyasumi,"

"Ara~ Aku bisa mencium adanya cinta disini~" kata Tomoe

"ANEKIIII!"

-Fin For This Chapter-

Sneak Peak next Chapter

Last Day, Summer Festival.

"Kimonomu bagus,"

"Kau mau apalagi?"

"Terima Kasih, ya, lain kali kita ketemu lagi!"

"Tolong jaga dia,"

DSC OUT!

^BDS (Behind The Scene!)^

Oreki;apa-apaan kamu buat aku OOC begitu?

DSC: Santai Bro. Kan ROmance.

Oreki: TAPI-

Chitanda;Oreki-san gak mau sama aku?

Oreki:Bukan gituu!

Chitanda;jahat! *Kabur*

Oreki:Chitanda!

DSC: Ayo Houtarou Oreki, kejar tuh, Oreki Eru!

Oreki: Kau.!

DSC:See you next chapter!


	4. Last Day, Summer Festival

My Lupin, My Holmes

Chapter 3: Last Day, Summer Festival

KRIIINGGG!

"Oreki Tomoe," Houtarou yang barusaja bangun, menguap kemudian dia berjalan kearah televisi "Ara? Chitanda-chan?" rupanya Eru menelepon lagi.

_Apalagi sih, ini 'kan, masih pagi, festivalnya saja malam_, gumam Houtarou dalam hati "Eh? Yukata? Sepertinya sih, ada... Iya, soalnya sudah lama tidak dipakai, baik, akan kuberitahu Houtarou, _Matta_!" Tomoe menutup telepon "Houtarou, yukatamu masih ada?" tanya Tomoe "Kayaknya sih, ada di lemari, lupa, udah lama nggak dipakai," jawab Houtarou.

"Iya sih, ya, kapan kamu terakhir pakai?" tanya Tomoe "Kelas 1 SMP," kata Houtarou "Masih muat nggak?" tanya Tomoe "Ish, mana aku tau! Aku udah lama nggak pakai tuh yukata!" kata Houtarou "Mou.. ini buat festival nanti malam lho," kata Tomoe "Chitanda?" tanya Houtarou "Iya, dia bilang, semuanya mau pakai kimono sama yukata, jadi yah gitu deh," kata Tomoe, melihat adiknya yang kembali tiduran di sofa.

"Hey, dik, kamu sudah beruntung diajak dan dijadikan pacar tiga harinya Chitanda-chan, ayo dong bangun! Emang kamu nggak senang apa?" tanya Tomoe.

"Tau," kata Houtarou.

"Ayo! Kita belanja!"

"Nggak!"

(Pada akhirnya, Tomoe yang menang)

XxXxX

"Yang ini lucu!" kata Tomoe melihat yukata berwarna hijau muda "Nggak suka," jawab Houtarou lemas "Pilih dong! Masa' nggak ada satupun yang disuka?" tanya Tomoe "Kyaa! Yang itu imut!" kemudian Tomoe hilang entah kemana.

"Oreki-kun?" Houtarou kaget, ada kepala menyembul dari balik yukata "Sudah kuduga Oreki-kun!" "Riyama-san!?" Riyuu tersenyum cekikikan "Kamu mau beli yukata juga ya? Aku mau belikan buat Shou, Akeshi sama Kai, ahaha, aku rasa mereka nggak begitu bisa memilih baju ya? Kamu gimana Oreki-kun?" tanya Riyuu.

"Belum ketemu..," "Eh? Ya ampun, cowok," kata Riyuu "Kupikir dua ini akan cocok denganmu," tunjuk Riyuu ke dua yukata, yang satu berwarna biru gelap satu lagi abu-abu "Biru gelap ya, akan terkesan terlalu 'jahat',"

_Maksudmu apa?_ tanya Houtarou dalam hati "Tapi kalau yang abu-abu akan berkesan kau tidak berwarna..," "Tidak apa-apa, aku pilih yang abu-abu saja, terima kasih, Riyama-san," kata Houtarou "Oh iya, tadi aku melihat ada seorang perempuan disini, siapa?" tanya Riyuu "Oh, itu kakakku, sekarang sih, tau dia kemana," kata Houtarou setelah membayar.

"Oreki-kun, tidak keberatan kalau kita jalan bersama?" tanya Riyuu "Tentu," jawab Houtarou.

"Kau mau ke karaoke?" tanya Riyuu "Yang 30 menit saja?" tanya Riyuu lagi "Baiklah," kata Houtarou pasrah.

"Hm~m, aku mau menyanyi Regret Message," kata Riyuu "Rin Kagamine ya?" tanya Houtarou "Eh?! Kau tau?" tanya Riyuu "Y-Yeah w-waktu SMP aku cukup sering nonton Vocaloid.. eng.. sekarang juga sih," kata Houtarou, mukanya memerah karena malu, cuman Satoshi yang tau kalau dia suka menonton Vocaloid XD.

Machi hazure no chiisana minato  
Hitori tatazumu shoujo

Kono umi ni mukashi kara aru  
Hisokana ii tsutae

"Negai wo kaita youhishi wo"  
"Kobin ni irete"  
"Umi ni nagaseba itsu no hika"  
"Omoi wa minoru deshou"

Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin  
Negai wo kometa MESSEEJI  
Suiheisen no kanata ni  
Shizuka ni kieteku

Kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni  
Nandemo shite kureta no ni

Watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari  
Kimi wo komarase teta

Negai wo kanaete kureru kimi  
Mou inai kara  
Kono umi ni watashi no omoi  
Todokete morau no

Nagarete iku chiisana negai  
Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO  
Tsumi ni kizuku no wa itsumo  
Subete owatta ato

Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin  
Negai wo kometa MESSEEJI  
Suiheisen no kanata ni  
Shizuka ni kieteku

Nagarete iku chiisana negai  
Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO

"Moshimo umare kawareru naraba..."

PROK...PROK...PROK!

"Suaramu bagus Riyama-san," kata Houtarou "Arigato ne! Sekarang giliranmu!" kata Riyuu "Eh Aku T-T-Tapi aku..," Houtarou gugup "Ayo!" kata Riyuu "Baiklah.. uhh.., 7 seven...," kata Houtarou "Ah! Ending nya anime Nanatsu no Taizai?" tanya Riyuu "Uh.. aku cukup hafal lagu ini," kata Houtarou kemudian mengambil mikrofon dan mulai bernyanyi.

We're gonna glow in the night  
We're gonna glow in the night  
Get ready to light up the sky GO!

Ittarikitari de ikidomari yo  
Mihatenu yume wa korigori korigori yo  
Shosen kono yo wa ukiyo no sekai  
Hirakinaoreba norinori norinori yo  
Norinori yo

Maki wo kubero tayasu na sono hi wo  
Tsukiugokasu mono wa sou kandou sa  
Mirai wa tada kagayaite kureteireba iinda

Bokura wa Gan Gan abare MOODO  
Todorokasu Boom Boom nanatsu no oto  
Bling Bling hikaru DAIYAMONDO  
Mune ni Now we can fly high

Mattari shitai tte itte mite mo  
Honne saraseba Go it Go it Go it Go it yo  
Tonari no shiba ga massao ni mieru  
Sono ki ni nareba shiro kuro aka midori  
Jibun shidai

Koi no Grapple aru no ka kime waza  
Yume no Scramble te ni irero kandou wo  
Douse nando mo kujiketa tsuyoi HAATO darou?

Minna de Jan Jan sawage motto  
Obiyakase Doom Doom shikou no oto  
Jin Jin itamu kizuato wa kimi to  
Boku no atarashii mirai sa  
Sore ga hora mabushiku uzukunda  
Sing Sing utae kanki ni yotte  
Tomo ni Now we can fly high

We're gonna glow in the night  
We're gonna glow in the night  
Get ready to light up the sky GO!

Shiboru chie wo kawaranu ai wo tagai ni sonkei wo kenkyosa wo  
Shoujiki na kokoro to mochi tsudzukeru yuuki de  
Shinjitsu tazusaete tatakau koto wo tsumi to iu no?

Bokura wa Gan Gan abare MOODO  
Todorokasu Boom Boom nanatsu no oto  
Rin Rin hikari ashita e to susumou

Bokura wa Bang Bang hajike MOODO  
Buttobasu Ran Dom SUTAIRU de ikou yo  
Bling Bling hikaru DAIYAMONDO  
Mune ni Now we can fly high

We're gonna glow in the night  
We're gonna glow in the night  
We're gonna glow in the night

Iku ze! Now we can fly high  
Now we can fly high  
Now we can fly high

"Hwaa! Keren Oreki-kun! Tumben kamu bersemangat begitu!?" tanya Riyuu "Ehm.. aku hanya.. menyamai nadanya," kata Houtarou, yap, rahasianya-setiap menyanyikan lagu ini dia pasti jadi 'bersemangat' entah kenapa.

Mereka bernyanyi 6 lagu lagi hingga tiba saatnya makan siang.

"Aku mau burger, kau mau apa Oreki-kun?" tanya Riyuu "Apapun," kata Houtarou "Ya sudah, kita samakan saja, nah, itu, ayo kesana!" kata Riyuu "Ok," kata Houtarou.

"Hm, gak heran, Eru memilihmu jadi pacar bohongannya," kata Riyuu sesaat setelah makanan datang, Houtarou tersedak "M-Maaf..?" "Iya, Pacar Bohongan," kata Riyuu santai "Umm.. tau darimana?" tanya Houtarou "Eru bilang padaku, jangan khawatir rahasiamu aman,"

~_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai, Unmei wakatsu aware na futago, Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba, Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

"AA.. Ponselku bunyi," kata Houtarou "Aneki," gumam Houtarou, Riyuu cekikikan "Kamu fansnya Len ya?" tanya Riyuu "Eh.. itu.. aku..," Houtarou gelagapan.

"HOUTAROU! Siapa itu bersamamu!? Apakah kau menyelingkuhi Chitanda-chan!?" rupanya Tomoe datang dan melihat Houtarou dengan Riyuu "Ahh! B-Bukan.. A-Aneki!"

_SkipTime_

"Maafkan aku Riyama-chan," kata Tomoe membungkuk "Ahaha, tidak apa-apa," kata Riyuu "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya! Dah! Oh, janga lupa festivalnya!" seru Riyuu, Houtarou mengangguk.

"Aneki... kau ini.. memalukan!" kata Houtarou saat sampai di rumah, Tomoe langsung menutup telinga "Ara~ jangan marah, aku kan, tidak tau," kata Tomoe "Hmph," Houtarou langsung tertidur di kamarnya.

_Ah, Chitanda, aku penasaran, dia seperti apa._

Jam 04.45

"Oreki-san.., bangun,"

"Chitanda..?"

"Bukan! Satoshi! Bwahahah! Ciee... ada yang mikirin Chitanda-san," rupanya Satoshi mengubah suaranya mirip Chitanda "K-K-Kau!" Hampir saja Houtarou menghajar Satoshi, untunglah Mayaka menghentikannya "Ya ampun, Oreki, kau mudah sekali marah hari ini," kata Mayaka "Cepat ganti bajumu, sebentar lagi Chitanda-san akan menjemputmu," kata Satoshi "Tau dari mana kau?" tanya Houtarou sebal.

"Kakakmu," jawab Satoshi

Langsung saja dia mandi, takut kena pukulan Tomoe, tak lama ia segera mengenakkan yukata yang tadi sore dibelinya, kemudian menatap dirinya dicermin.

"Aneh..,"

"Houtarou turun! Chitanda-chan sudah datang!" kata Tomoe.

"Iya!" sahut Houtarou, ia langsung turun kebawah.

Ia mendapati Eru dengan kiono berwarna ungu, sangat cantik menurut Houtarou.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Satoshi-kun dan Mayaka-chan, ini, kubuatkan bekal, dimakan ya," kata Tomoe

"Iya," jawab Houtarou "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu-," hampir saja Houtarou mati, Tomoe menyeretnya "Serius Houtarou? 'Aku'?" tanya Tomoe "M-M-Maksidku K-Ka-Kami akan pergi," kata Houtarou memegang tangan Eru kemudian membawanya ke luar.

"Houtarou-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Eru "I-Iya," kata Houtarou. Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan, tangan mereka bertaut.

"...bagus," Lagi-lagi, Eru mendengar Houtarou berbicara sesuatu "Iya Houtarou-kun?" tanya Eru "Kimonomu bagus," ulang Houtarou, pandangannya kearah lain, mukanya memerah "Terima kasih, aku juga minta maaf sudah memaksamu memakai yukata," kata Eru "Tidak apa-apa," kata Houtarou.

Kemudian Eru meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Houtarou, Eru menutup matanya "Terima Kasih.. Houtarou-kun," kata Eru, Houtarou menatapnya sebentar sebelum tersenyum tipis "Sama-sama, Eru-chan,"

* * *

"Itu mereka! Lama sekali!" sahut Aya "Maaf!" kata Eru "Yah, yah, sudah, sudah, Len Kagamine kan, persiapannya emang lama," kata Riyuu jahil, Houtarou kaget, mukanya memerah, kemudian dia menunduk "Eheheh, bercanda," kata Riyuu "Maksudmu apa Riyuu?" tanya Akeshi "Tidak kok! Ayo!" kata Riyuu.

Mereka berkeliling-keliling, Shou dan Kai lomba shateki, sebagian lagi entah kemana, Eru mengajak Houtarou bermain Kingyo Sukui (A/N:Permainan Menangkap Ikan) mereka mendapat 2 ikan mas, kemudian, mereka ke tempat shateki, Houtarou mendapat tiga jepit rambut, satu boneka beruang dan satu hal lagi, Eru belum tau.

"Houtarou-kun! Kita beli cincin pasangan yuk?" tanya Eru "Eh!?" tanya Houtarou "A-Ahh.. aku terlalu banyak minta ya? M-Maaf," kata Eru "Ah, t-tidak kok, ya sudah, kamu mau yang mana?" tanya Houtarou, mereka memilih cincin dengan tengah berhiaskan mutiara berwarna separuh putih, separuh hitam "Ini bagus sekali," kata Eru.

"Houtarou-kun, tidakkah kau berpikir, nantinya ini jadi cincin pernikahan kita?" tanya Eru, matanya menerawang.

Pernikahan katamu!? Gumam Houtarou dalam hati "Ya," jawab Houtarou, tangannya memegang Eru.

"Sebentar lagi kembang apinya menyala," kata Eru.

Houtarou tersenyum, ia kemudian memegang pundak Eru, kemudian menatap Eru di matanya.

"Houtarou-kun..," "Eru... aku..,"

Bibir mereka hampir saja bertemu hingga-

"Oreki-kun! Eru!"

Houtarou dan Eru melompat kaget "Ri-Riyama-san..," "Riyuu-chan..," "Kalian disini toh! Hey, ini pada disini!" kata Riyuu, dari belakangnya, muncullahh Shou, Ikushi, Akeshi, Aya dan Lilika.

"Kalian bikin khawatir saja," kata Lilika, kemudian, kembang api meluncur.

"Wahh! Keren! Foto-foto!" seru Lilika lagi.

Mereka berfoto bersama.

KLIK!

Houtarou menatap Eru, tersenyum, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada kamera.

"Yōkoso natsu matsuri..!"

"Eh, karaoke yuk! Belum pada dengar suaranya Oreki-kun 'kan?" tanya Riyuu "Eh!? Dia bisa nyanyi!?" tanya Shou "Nggak sopan kau!" seru Aya "Eh!? Houtarou-kun bisa menyanyi?" tanya Eru "A-Aku..,"

"Ikuyo!"

* * *

Diakhiri dengan nyanyian 'Komorebi Iro no Kioku' mereka pulang, sedih sekali, harus berpisah disini.

"Houtarou-kun menginap ya? Satu hari saja?" tanya Eru, Houtarou mengangguk pasrah "Terima kasih ya! Lain kali, kita ketemu lagi!" kata Ikushi "Lho? Ikushi-kun?" "Aku pulang duluan, ada yang harus kuurus! Dadahh!" kata Ikushi.

"Dahh!"

"Oh ya, Oreki," kata Ikushi "Eh? Iya?"

"Tolong jaga dia," kata Ikushi kemudian pergi.

"Baik," kata Houtarou

X0X0X

Semua sudah tertidur malam ini, tinggal Houtarou menatap bulan sendirian "Sudah selesai... huh..?" gumamnya, pandangannya kosong menatap bulan "Houtarou-kun?"

"Eru..?"

"Kau belum tidur ya? Aku juga," kata Eru, dia duduk disebelah Houtarou "Houtarou-kun.. terima kasih," kata Eru "Hm.. oh iya, ini untukmu, tadi aku lupa, waktu shateki aku dapat ini juga,"

Kalung dengan batu di tengahnya "Ini bagus sekali! Terima kasih," "Sama-sama,"

"Houtarou-kun.. aku mau menyelesaikan yang tadi..," kata Eru.

"Yang mana?" tanya Houtarou bingung.

Eru menyentuh bibir Houtarou "O-Ohh.. baiklah,"

Bibir mereka bertemu sekali lagi, sebelum berpisah.

"Kau pikir, aku masih bisa menjadi pacarmu lebih lama?" tanya Houtarou pelan, Eru tersenyum "Lihat saja,"

XfinX

Jangan sedih! Masih ada epilognya!

Yukata Houtarou, KImono Chitanda + Kimono Mayaka ada di profillku!


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

X

WARNING:Typo, OOC

Disclaimer:Not Mine

X

"Pa..pa.. Papa..!" tangan seorang balita perempuan meraba-raba wajah ayahnya, dengan kata lain, menyuruh ayahnya bangun, sementara itu, istrinya cekikikan melihat suaminya yang kini mulai mengeluh "Mm.. Haruna, Papa masih ngantuk," ucap laki-laki itu sambil berguling kearah lain, rupanya, anak perempuan itu tidak senang dengan kelakuan ayahnya yang malas "Papa!" seru perempuan itu, kemudian menibaninya.

"Uhh! Haruna! Berat! Iya..! Ini Papa bangun!" kata laki-laki itu, terpaksa ia duduk, kemudian dia mengucek-ngucek matanya, menatap anaknya dan istrinya "Ohayou," sapanya sambil menguap "Ohayou," kata istrinya kemudian memberikan ciuman selamat pagi "Bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk menggodaku?" tanya laki-laki itu, istrinya tertawa pelan "Sama sekali tidak, ayo mandi dulu sana," suruh istrinya "Iya," jawab suaminya sebelum membalas ciuman istrinya "Kau mau sarapan apa?" tanya perempuan itu sambil menggandeng anak mereka "...Sushi?" tanya laki-laki itu "Oke,"

"Oh ya, Houtarou-kun, Satoshi-kun meneleponku tadi, dia mengundang kita untuk ke taman, melihat bunga," kata perempuan itu.

"Tentu Eru, sampaikan padanya, kita datang jam 10 pagi," ucap laki-laki itu sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

XoX

_Flashback_

_*Kelas 3 SMA, Kelulusan, Festival Boneka*_

_"Wahh, nggak kerasa ya, kita sudah lulus nih!" sahut Satoshi senang "Kalian mau kuliah dimana?" tanya Mayaka "Aku pergi ke Tokyo," jawab Houtarou "Aku ke Kobe," kata Satoshi "Aku ke Kanazawa, kau Chii-chan?" tanya Mayaka "Aku ke Tokyo juga," jawab Eru.  
_

_"Ok deh! Kalau begitu, aku sama Mayaka pergi dulu ya! Daaahhh!" kata Satoshi._

_"Hm, tahun yang lain dengan festival boneka yah..," kata Eru._

_Eru dan Houtarou masih terdiam, hari ini sudah sore, suasananya mirip saat festival boneka, waktu mereka kelas 1 SMA.  
_

_"Houtarou-kun.. yang kau tanyakan... soal 'apakah kau bisa menjadi pacarku lebih lama' kurasa jawabannya...," Eru terdiam sebentar, memainkan jari, mengikuti Houtarou yang berjalan dengan sepedanya "...jawabannya?" tanya Houtarou pelan._

_"..Iya," jawab Eru "Tentu saja kau bisa," kata Eru tersenyum, Houtarou ikut tersenyum tipis, semburat merah keluar dari pipinya "Jadi sekarang... kita..?" tanya Houtarou "Kupikir, kau tidak perlu bertanya," kata Eru._

_"Yahh..,"_

_Keduanya tersenyum._

_*Lulus Universitas*_

_"Sudah lulus universitas ya...," kata Houtarou, dia sedang berjalan ke tempat Eru, seperti biasa, festival boneka. _

_Houtarou kini terbiasa pergi ke rumah Eru, bertemu dengan orang tuanya, menurut Houtarou, Ibunya Eru asyik diajak berbicara dan ayahnya juga tidak kalah keren, Houtarou cukup nyaman dengan 'keluarga' nya._

_"Houtarou-kun!" sahut Eru dari jauh "Ah, Eru," kata Houtarou, Eru langsung memeluknya tanpa peringatan seperti biasa, Houtarou hanya menghela nafas "Ini untukmu," kata Houtarou memberikan gulali berwarna pink kepada Eru "Arigatou ne!" kata Eru._

_"Kau dan Irisu-senpai masih sama saja cantiknya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya," kata Houtarou tersenyum lembut "Tetapi tentu saja, lebih cantik kamu," kata Houtarou "Hm, gombal, belajar dari siapa?" tanya Eru "Enggak dari siapa-siapa,"_

_Padahal dalam hatinya: **Semoga Eru nggak tau Loke dari grup Fairy Tail sama Satoshi yang ngajarin aku bareng Blue Pegasus -_-**_

_"Houtarou-kun, Ayahku bilang, hari ini kita makan malam bareng ya?" tanya Eru "Oh? Iya," kata Houtarou._

_Houtarou terdiam sebentar, ia meraba-raba sesuatu yang ada di balik kantung jaketnya._

_"Ayo Houtarou-kun! Sudah mulai sepi," kata Eru._

_"Tunggu, Eru," kata Houtarou menggenggam tangan Eru._

_"Iya?" tanya Eru bingung._

_Houtarou terdiam sebentar, kaki kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk aspal, kebiasaannya kalau lagi kesal, akhirnya ia menghela nafas, berlutut di hadapan Eru._

_"Eru Chitanda, soal bagian bisnis yang tak bisa kau jalankan... bagaimana kalau... kalau aku yang mengurusnya untukmu?" Houtarou terdiam sebentar, menunggu jawaban dari Eru, Eru yang kaget, mulutnya menganga tak percaya "H-Houtarou-kun..,"_

_"...Will you... marry me?" tanya Houtarou (Ketauan banget bahasa Inggrisnya pas-pasan #digebukinHoutarou)_

_Eru menangis pelan, kemudian mengangguk, memeluk Houtarou "I Do," jawab Eru._

_Houtarou tersenyum tipis, ia menatap Eru "Arigatou ne, Oreki Eru," katanya sebelum mengecup bibir Eru, selanjutnya, dia memberikkan cincin yang sama persis ketika mereka di festival musim panas, tetapi kali ini, cincinnya, berliannya asli._

_"Terima Kasih Houtarou-kun...,"_

_*HoutaEru Wedding Day's!*_

_"Hahaha! Lucu Houtarou! Gak nyangka aku, kamu nikahnya sama Chitanda-eh maksudku, Eru-san!" kata Satoshi tergelak "Dan aku gak nyangka kamu nikahnya sama Mayaka," kata Houtarou sebal, diejek terus-menerus oleh Satoshi._

_"Kalau begitu, ayo dong tuh! Eru-san sudah menunggu, diganti namanya jadi Oreki Eru," kata Satoshi._

_"Iya,"_

_Hari ini, hari pernikahannya, Houtarou sendiri tidak percaya, dia bisa mendapatkan Eru. Maksudnya, lihat saja dia, seorang pria pemalas? Kenapa pula bisa mendapatkan gadis yang hampir sempurna seperti Eru?_

_Well, you know now, things happen unexpected._

_*HoutaEru 1st night! XD*_

_(Kayaknya, yang ini gak usah, selain untuk diatas umur juga, privacy nya Houtarou, entar Houtarou marah) ;p_

_*Eru's pregnant*_

_"Eru-chii, kita sudah sampai di dokter, ayo," kata Mayaka, Houtarou sedang berbisnis di Luar Negeri, katanya sih, selama 1 tahun, hari ini, Mayaka dan Satoshi mengantarnya ke Rumah Sakit, karena sejak pagi Eru muntah-muntah._

_Eru diperiksa beberapa saat kemudian, dokter datang "Apa yang terjadi dengan Eru dok!?" tanya Mayaka "Eru.. katakan, dia sudah menikah?" tanya Dokter itu, Satoshi dan Mayaka salingg pandang kemudian mengangguk "Sudah," jawab Mayaka "Kalian harus beritahu suaminya… Eru…,"_

_"…Eru hamil,"_

_Satu detik. Dua Detik._

_"APAAAAAAAA!?" Mayaka dan Satoshi shock, jujur saja, Mayaka baru saja menangani persalinannya bulan lalu, kini dia dan Satoshi punya anak bernama Sora "S-Serius dok!?" tanya Mayaka, dokter itu mengangguk._

__night__

_"Halo.. Oreki Houtarou," _

_"Houtarou-kun, ini aku,"_

_"Oh, Eru, ada apa?"_

_"Selamat ulang tahun,"_

_"Eh? Ooh, iya ya, hari ini hari ulang tahunku, aku lupa, ada apa Eru?" _

_"Houtarou-kun ini mungkin kado ulang tahunmu… emm..,"_

_"?"  
"A…A…Aku…,"_

_"Kamu?"_

_"Aku.. Aku hamil..,"_

_Hening sejenak._

_"Houtarou-kun?"_

_Tut Tut Tut…_

_Sambungan telepon terputus._

__Houtarou, Jakarta, Indonesia (^^)__

_Houtarou sedang menunduk dalam-dalam, dia duduk di sebelah kasurnya, pandangannya kosong._

_"Eru..? Eru hamil…?"_

_Sesaat kemudian, dia merasakan air matanya turun, dirinya tersenyum "Eru…,"_

_Kemudian dia meng-SMS Eru._

__Eru,Kamiyama City__

_"Houtarou-kun apa dia tidak apa-apa…,"_

_SMS dari Houtarou._

**_Houtarou Oreki :*_**

**_Maaf sayang, tadi aku matikan teleponnya, aku agak shock._**

**_Benarkah? Ini bukan bercandaanmu 'kan?_**

**_Ya sudah, kalau begitu._**

**_Aku tidak sabar menantikannya._**

**_Yours, Houtarou :*_**

_Eru yang awalnya kaget akhirnya tersenyum, kemudian cekikikan_

**_Oreki Eru :* (My Wife)_**

**_Tentu bukan, sayang._**

**_Akan kuberitahu kalau sudah lahir._**

**_Yours, Eru :*_**

_*Oreki's Childern Birth!*_

_"Eru-chii! Bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi kita sampai rumah sakit!" seru Mayaka, duduk di sebelah Eru sambil menahannya, di depan, Satoshi sedang menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, seperti orang kerasukan._

_"Arigatou Maya-chan, Satoshi-kun," kata Eru._

_"Yosh! Sudah sampai! Dokterrr!" seru Satoshi._

_Kemana Houtarou? Apakah mereka cerai? (Dibakar) Tidak, Houtarou sedang bekerja dia menjadi detektif sedang memecahkan kasus, lagi-lagi di Indonesia._

__Few Hours Later__

_Dokter keluar dari kamar bersalin "B-B-Bagaimana Eru-san!?" tanya Satoshi, Dokter itu tersenyum "Dia selamat, bayinya juga, bayinya perempuan," mata Mayaka dan Satoshi berbinar-binar, mereka melihat bayi Eru sedang tertidur disamping ibunya._

_Bayi itu memiliki rambut persis Houtarou-acak-acakan tetapi, bulu matanya lentik dan warna matanya-biru._

_"Houtarou-kun bagaimana? Sudah kalian beri tahu?" tanya Eru._

_"Kau saja deh," kata Mayaka menyerahkan ponsel milik Eru._

__Phone__

_"Houtarou,"_

_"Houtarou-kun! Selamat ulang tahun lagi,"_

_"Hm-m, iya Eru, terima kasih,"_

_"Kasusnya sudah selesai?" _

_"Yah, aku masih harus menunggu sih, walikotanya mau memberi hadiah," _

_"Hm… sayang sekali, hadiahmu sudah menunggu,"_

_"Hadiah?"_

_"Anak kita sudah lahir Houtarou-kun,"_

_"…,"_

_"SUDAH LAHIR!?"_

_"Iya,"_

_Terdengar suara gemeresak._

_"Aku akan pulang sekarang!"_

_-Houtarou, Indonesia-_

_Belum pernah ia merasa sepenasaran ini, dia begitu penasaran seperti apa anaknya, ia segera memberi paspor lalu pulang._

_*_Back to the present*

"Bunga sakula sudah belmekalan!" seru Haruna, Houtarou tertawa, ia menggenggam tangan putrinya itu "Tentu saja, sebentar lagi mau hanami," kata Eru "Ha-na-mi?" tanya Haruna.

"Papa dan Mama akan pelgi ke hanami?" tanya Haruna yang masih cadel "Mungkin," jawab Houtarou.

"Yooo! Houtarou!"

"Yo,"

Eru tersenyum, kemudian Houtarou bertanya "Nee, Eru, bagimu, aku ini Holmes atau Lupin?" tanya Houtarou, Eru berpikir sebentar "Keduanya," jawabnya "Kenapa?" tanya Eru.

"Karena kau Holmesku yang telah memecahkan misteri terbesar dalam hidupku; Cinta tapi juga Lupin, pencuri gentleman yang berhasil mencuri hatiku,"

-Fin-


End file.
